Groups of hunters often hunt waterfowl together, while pursuit of deer is more often a solitary pursuit.
Waterfowl hunters need good visibility of the sky, whereas deer hunters typically prefer a darkened blind, to conceal their movements.
Waterfowl hunters are typically exposed the winds and breezes, whereas deer hunters are generally better served by a blind which reduces emissions of scent.
Deer hunters often find an elevated blind of benefit, whereas elevation usually doesn't benefit waterfowl hunters.
Features that are desirable in one type of blind are frequently undesirable in another.
It is an object of this invention to provide blinds having modular features to facilitate customization of the blind.